


Полотенчико

by azzy_aka_papademon, Sentence_2020



Category: Sentence (2019), Sentence (Guts United Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Agoraphobia, Angst, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Police, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sentence_2020/pseuds/Sentence_2020
Summary: Генри поставили диагноз "агорафобия", и он никак не может смириться с тем, что это расстройство неизлечимо
Kudos: 2





	Полотенчико

**Author's Note:**

> описание больничных будней, персонаж страдает агорафобией

Первые дни, после того, как Генри очнулся после комы, он, чуть что, утыкался в подушку лицом. Отворачивался, прятал глаза, лоб, нос — как маленький. Я в домике, бука меня не найдет.  
И Майкл никак не мог понять почему — свет режет глаза? Что-то болит?  
Выключить свет помогало не особо — Генри и в сумраке умудрялся сдвинуть головой подушку к стене, сбить, а не свить себе гнездо и блаженно в него уткнуться.  
Майкл прямо слышал этот вздох облегчения.

Когда речь немного восстановилась, Генри, волнуясь, принялся мычать, кивая на полотенце в руках Майкла. Тот вытирал ему лицо после умывания и хотел повесить на спинку кровати. Но Генри требовательно ныл и вертел подбородком.  
Майкл снова приблизил полотенце к лицу, Генри радостно закивал. Майкл положил слегка влажное полотенце на лицо и услышал тот самый счастливый вздох облегчения.  
И больше не страдал, не крутил башкой и не сбивал подушку к негодованию медсестер.

Майкл посмотрел на это дело, вернулся к ноутбуку и пошел набирать в поисковике «хочет, чтобы положили полотенце на лицо» — что это вообще может значить. Точных ответов интернет не дал. Поэтому Майкл применил другой способов получения информации — наблюдение.

Генри нравилось лежать накрытым полотенцем. Сошла бы и любая другая ткань — простыня или майка.  
Раньше за ним такого Майкл не замечал. Не то что бы он часто вбегал в спальню на второй этаж, где стояла широкая кровать Генри и Мелани, и любовался за тем, как спит Генри.  
Но он видел не раз и не два, когда тот, усталый после работы, засыпал на диване — даже не дождавшись, пока в микроволновке разогреется ужин. Вытягивался со стоном «Я на минуточку» и мирно спал, даже не укрываясь. И электрический свет в глаза не помеха, и ор телевизора — все нипочем. вырубался как убитый.  
А сейчас ворочался, тревожился, нервничал.  
И успокаивало только спасительное полотенчико.  
Майкл сразу вспоминал, как маленькая Хейли вцеплялась в свое розовое шерстяное одеяло. Это был ее домик, когда ее заворачивали в него, и домашний питомец, которого приятно гладить, когда скучно, и что-то вместо еды, когда Хейли была голодная, — наплакавшись, она начинала сосать и слюнявить ткань.  
С Генри, кажется, творилось что-то подобное.  
Я в домике — меня нет для мира — я защищен. Так считывал Майкл его поведение. Он увлекался психологией — любительски, но со всей своей обычной дотошностью.

Когда Генри достаточно окреп, чтобы в первый раз сесть в инвалидную коляску, он и обрадовался, и разволновался. Попробовал сам крутить колеса — но получилось пока не очень, руки плохо слушались. Генри немного приуныл. А когда Майкл открыл дверь, чтобы вывезти коляску в коридор, то и запаниковал по настоящему.  
— Н-не, не-не, не-не-не-не!

Нет — Генри уже умел говорить отлично. Именно этому слову научился первым делом.  
«Нет бы чему хорошему», — ворчал Майкл, когда Генри начинал сопротивляться. Негодующе крутить свои крепким широким подбородком с ямочкой, яростно хмурить брови — и танцевать плечами. А уж когда руки стали лучше слушаться, то любимым жестом стал взмах предплечьем. И выпрямленная ладонь как палочка дорожного инспектора.  
«Я-са! Я-са!» — как клекот американского орлана над пустыней Невада.  
Сам, понятно.  
«Кризис третьего года», — резюмировал Майкл, вспоминая Хейли в том же возрасте.  
Спорить было бесполезно, Майкл садился, подпирал кулаком подбородок и ждал, когда Генри сам — подтянется за опору на кровати; рывком поднимет тело; помогая себе руками, спустит пока непослушные ноги вниз. И победоносно потянется за печеньем на тумбочке. Чтобы потом тыкать себе этим печеньем в щеку — над координацией пока следовало поработать.  
«Не!» — предупреждал он, когда Майкл пытался мягко поправить его кисть, сдвинуть буквально на несколько сантиметров левее.

Обычно его «не!» звучали грозно, но теперь, когда он увидел распахнутую дверь палаты, а за ней коридор, и бог весть что еще — Генри запаниковал. Он просил жалобно, испуганно — Майкл и сам разволновался, не привык видеть Генри в таком состоянии.  
Большой, широкоплечий, плотный мужик испытывал почти детский страх.  
И колени ходуном ходили, как будто он пытался выставить ногу вперед, чтобы затормозить движение.  
Понятное дело, в таком состоянии его никуда не вывезешь. А ведь был первый день, когда им предложили позаниматься на тренажерах. Инструктор ждал.

Майкл взял полотенчико и вложил Генри в руки — если Хейли помогало в трудные минуты держаться за свое одеяло, может, и Генри поможет?  
Генри обрадованно схватился за него, как за спасение. Первый порыв был хотел уткнуться в колени, на которых лежало полотенце. Но согнуться он не мог — тело не позволяло.  
Тогда он дрожащими руками набросил полотенце на лицо. И затих.  
Майкл слышал его частое глубокое дыхание.

Он сделал пару кругов с коляской по палате.  
Генри больше не сопротивлялся. Ничего не видел, судорожно держался за подлокотники. Но мужественно молчал.  
— Поехали, — предупредил Майкл, — тут совсем недалеко. Рядом врачи, я с тобой, мы уже отлично едем, на хорошей скорости, скоро будем на месте...  
Так он ворковал всю дорогу. И дружелюбно кивал пациентам на костылях, врачам и медсестрам, которые оглядывались на их пару — бритого и жилистого пацана, который катил крепкого мужика.

— Посттравматический синдром, — подтвердил психотерапевт догадки Майкла. — Невозможно пережить ни физическое, ни психологическое насилие без последствий.  
Майкл невольно кивнул — соглашаясь.  
У мистера Томпсона диагностирована агорафобия, продолжал терапевт, это означает, что в тех пространствах, которые, как ему кажется, он не контролирует, мистер Томпсон будет испытывать трудности. Беспокойство, повышение артериального давления, тошноту.  
Генри насупился. Ему явно было что сказать по этому поводу — возмущенное, негодующее.  
Майкл даже примерно мог представить, что именно: «Я вам не кисейная барышня, уж чувство беспокойства как-нибудь переживу. И лейтенант Тилерсон давит так, как никакому артериальному давлению не снилось. Я уж молчу про то, что на самой работе такое каждое день видишь, что блевать можно без передышки».  
Кроме того, из-за травмы головы у Генри частичная амнезия. Он совсем не помнил сутки до того, как на него напали и избили. Где был, с кем говорил, что делал. Позже память должна восстановиться — стоит набраться терпения и не спешить.  
Психотерапевт вообще рассказал много чего интересного про агорафобию. Но Генри всем своим видом показал, что ему плевать на плохие прогнозы — устроился в кресле поудобнее со своим полотенчиком на башке и задремал.  
— Извините, — сказал Майкл, — мы быстро устаем.  
И покатил Генри обратно в палату, выговаривая на ходу:  
— Дело говорит, он же специалист по ПТСР, имеет большой опыт, ты бы послушал его, Генри.  
Он пытался достучаться до этой упрямой макушки.  
Но полотенце спасения выглядело теперь как полотенце презрения.

Насчет контролируемых территорий психотерапевт оказался прав.  
Как только Генри освоил с помощью ходунков свою палату, то перестал судорожно дышать в полотенце по малейшему поводу.  
Ходил гордый, демонстрируя перед Майклом, какой молодец. Ковылял уверенно, в раскачку, как моряк в шторм, на негнущихся коленях. И слегка заикался от волнения:  
— Ви-видал?  
Полотенце висело перекинутое через поручни, как вражеский флаг после капитуляции. Колеса ходунков гладко шуршали по полу.

Агорафобия неизлечима, — предупредил док. И покинуть палату было для Генри каждый раз испытанием.  
Волосы на загривке дыбом. В глазах ужас зверя — перед пламенем.  
— Не п-пойду. Давай чуть попозже, М-майки. Потом. Правда. Это же не срочно.  
— Нас массажист ждет... Тебя скоро отпустят домой, надо пользоваться всем, что положено по страховке.  
Мелкие бисеринка пота на висках, бледные губы, глаза чуть ли не закатываются.  
— Ладно, — смотреть равнодушно на эти муки Майкл не мог. — Я позвоню, предупрежу, чтобы не ждали.  
— Не-не-не-не. Я з-зря этим крово-с-сам такие бабки платил? Да я, может, всю жизнь мечтал разорить их на м-моем лечении.  
И Генри тяжело опирался на ходунки, опускал голову — как будто собрался таранить дверь лбом. Полотенце моталось на башке распущенным тюрбаном.  
— Генри, ты точно в обморок не упадешь? Док говорил, что панические атаки опасны, не стоит мучить себя.  
Вместо ответа из-под полотенца страдальчески кривились губы. И Генри выкатывался, как космонавт в открытый космос.  
Судорожно дышал на пороге, но потом упрямо волокся вперед, глядя строго перед собой — в узкое пространство. Оно маленькое, оно неопасное.  
Майкл шел рядом — навигатором полета, говорил: налево, направо, еще десять шагов, ага, притормози.  
Каждый шаг для них обоих был победой.

Агорафобия неизлечима, — предупредил док. Но Генри, похоже, не мог с этим смириться. Или, скорее, не верил.  
Он встал на ноги после месяца в коме. Вернул себе способность ходить. Снова говорил. Уже не промахивался, когда застегивал пуговицы на пижаме.  
И что, он каждый раз будет выть и трястись, если нужно выйти из комнаты?  
— Да не пошло ли оно все нах-хрен, Майки? — спрашивал вслух по ночам, лежа на кровати и глядя в потолок.  
Потом вспоминал, что Майкл давно не ночует в его палате, нет такой необходимости. Да и зачем мучить парня, который и так, вместо того, чтобы жить нормальной жизнью, целыми днями сидит у постели — без пяти минут здорового человека и лучшего следака этого города.  
Вот возьмет завтра и выйдет сам в коридор — один. Пусть по стеночке, но дойдет и встретит Майкла. Вот мальчик удивится и обрадуется!  
А док пусть запихнет свою ненаглядную фобию в свою же агору.

Так Майкл и нашел Генри — в коридоре.  
Тот сидел на корточках, привалившись спиной к стеночке и сжимая голову руками.  
Он молчал, но его трясла такая крупная дрожь, что слышно было, как стучат зубы.  
Генри никто не видел, он успел завалиться за кадку с пальмой и уползти в угол. Но больше он ничего не смог. Только сжиматься, словно в ожидании удара, тяжело, заполошно дышать и прикрывать голову руками.  
Такой большой и такой беспомощный. Коротко стриженный затылок был мокрый от пота.  
Майкл подполз под эту чертову пальму. И сидя на корточках, крепко обнял Генри.  
— Это я, Майкл, я с тобой.  
Тот слепо вцепился ему в предплечье, сжимая чуть ли не до синяков. Руки окрепли, но свою силу Генри пока не всегда контролировал.

Майкл очень испугался, когда не нашел его в палате. Не мог сообразить, что происходит, куда тот делся. Генри никогда не уходил без Майка и спасительного полотенчика.  
Но полотенце так и висело где обычно.  
А Генри нигде не было.  
Майк в панике вывалился в коридор, помчался по пустому коридору к дежурному посту у лестницы. Мистера Томпсона никто не видел. Потом Майк помчался обратно, к палате. И наконец увидел его, забившегося в угол за пальмой.  
От палаты Генри ушел совсем недалеко, буквально несколько шагов. Да и то в противоположную от лестницы сторону. Когда он переступил порог — ему уже стало плохо.  
А потом совсем закоротило — до полной слепой беспомощности. До истерики. До ужаса.

Майкл и сам растерялся, крепко обнимая его большую сильную спину. Не сразу сообразил, что делать.  
Спасительного полотенчика не было. Бежать за ним в палату? Но как оставить вцепившегося изо всех сил Генри?  
— Сейчас все сделаю, — пообещал Майк.  
Снял куртку, на рукаве которой скрючил пальцы Генри, потом майку. И накинул ее, теплую, пропахшую его запахом, на голову Генри.  
Тот замер, как большой пойманный зверь.  
А потом его плечи расслабились.  
Он задышал ровнее. Зеленая майка покрывала его голову полностью, по самую грудь. Генри ничего не видел, кроме выцветшей ткани, да и то вряд ли — наверняка закрыл глаза. И ничего не ощущал, кроме знакомого запаха Майка.  
Пальцы больше не напоминали вцепившиеся когти. Но рукав Генри не отпустил, держался за него — как за ориентир.  
Медсестра с дежурного поста, вытянувшаяся из-за стойки, снова опустилась на стул.  
Майкл нырнул предплечьем в куртку, надел ее. Генри не мешал.  
Так и встали вдвоем, потому что Генри продолжал держаться.  
— А теперь мы пойдем в палату, — привычно заворковал Майк. — Тут всего пара шагов, тут рядом, Генри. Я с тобой, я тебя держу. Ты в порядке. Я рядом.  
Он снял со своего плеча пальцы Генри и переплел со своими. Крепко-накрепко.  
Они шли по коридору. Оглядываться на них было некому. А если бы и было кому, то всё равно уже все привыкли.  
Майк в куртке на голое тело, сверкая своим белой, нетронутой солнцем кожей. И Генри — вслепую, в плотной парандже, как послушная восточная жена.

***

Ни до, ни после выписки об этом фиаско они старались не вспоминать.  
Майкл звонил каждый день, но приезжать Генри ему запретил. Сказал: сам разберусь, хватит меня нянчить.  
Дома Генри себя чувствовал нормально. Это была его территория — помеченная окурками в пепельницах, пеплом на ковре, следами кружек с горячим кофе на мебели.  
На лужайке перед домом — тоже все хорошо. Генри ковылял по дорожке до почтового ящика и обратно с тростью и чувствовал себя королем этого района. Спокойно гулял по улице вдоль таунхаусов, ездил в супермаркет за продуктами.  
Все было свое, родное, знакомое настолько — что, казалось, и зажмурясь пройдет и нигде не ошибется.  
Правда, еще были таблетки — легкие седативные. Их выписал все тот же мозгоправ, и Генри сам сходил за ними в аптеку, и ничего не случилось — ни паники, ни трясучки.  
О чем это говорит? О том, что фигня — ваши прогнозы. Агорафобия излечима, врет ваш док, что нет.  
Перед тем, как выйти из дома, Генри рассасывал одну таблетку, как леденец за щекой, но делал это больше для порядка, чем чувствовал, что из необходимости.

На работе, в здании родного департамента, в первый рабочий день его встретили слегка настороженно. Как будто чего-то боялись.  
Ну, может, того, что Генри Томпсон — как ему настучали по кумполу — стал совсем чокнутым. Искренне рад был только Эндрю Завадский, да и то долго мялся и извинялся, что не заходил, пока Генри куковал на больничном.  
На отсутствие теплого приема Генри внимания не обращал. Может, он и забыл, что с ним случилось накануне нападения, но он хорошо помнил, гладко в отделе никогда не было. Все ребята со своими проблемами, не один Генри. Так что потерпят как-нибудь его характер — ворчливого старикашки как говорила Мелани.  
Главное, доказать — что он все тот же старый бульдог, все с той же хваткой и выносливостью.  
Это тоже была его территория.

В тот день на главном городском стадионе с утра развевались флаги. По улице шлялись приезжие с раскрашенными лицами и в майках цветов своих клубов. Большой турнир по американскому футболу не обошел и их город. Для всех праздник, а для полиции — красный сбор, сигнал тревоги.  
Ждали зарубы после матча, и в патрули на улицы вышли все — не только спецназ, но наркоотдел, и убойный, и по борьбе с мошенничеством.  
Все как один — в черных форменных рубашках и лакированных фуражках, с рациями на плечах и дубинками на бедрах.  
Генри предстояло стоять в цепи у входа на стадион.  
При одной мысли об этом почему-то начинало подташнивать, а ладони липли от пота.  
Но он держался. С утра он рассосал одну таблетку и даже кофе не пил, потому что док предупредил, что кофеин увеличивает тревожность. Обошелся кипятком из чайника.  
Потом еще одну таблетку, украдкой в автобусе, когда никто не видел, пока их везли к стадиону. И два томительных часа на солнцепеке, пока болельщики не начали подтягиваться, он чувствовал себя нормально.  
Относительно.  
Это же его стадион, он ходил на него вместе с Майком и Элисон, когда приезжали «Тигры», «Ястребы», «Волки» и прочие альфы большого бейсбола.  
Но на деле он чувствовал, как в горле стоит комок и давит на кадык воротничок рубашки.  
По сторонам лучше не смотреть, говорил Томпсон сам себе, и потому упрямо пырился в пятачок перед собой.  
— П-полотенчико, — невольно вырвалось вслух.  
— Что? — переспросил Завадский.  
Но Генри только мотнул головой. Ему казалось, что асфальт плавится прямо у него под ногами и его начинает засасывать — щиколотки, икры... Голова кружилась, и тошнота становилась сильнее. Ладони не просто потели, Генри чувствовал, что кисти трясет в мелком треморе. И он сцепил их посильнее за спиной.  
Гул в голове нарастал — сначала тихий, он ревел все громче с каждым мгновением. Даже ширился, и Генри казалось, что виски вот-вот лопнут.  
— Идут! — кивнул Завадский. И Генри поднял глаза.  
На них двигалась толпа — разноцветная, гудящая, свистящая, поющая. Огромное множество людей, бескрайнее море.  
Это был как удар в грудь.  
Генри сцепил зубы, чтобы не закричать, впился Завадскому в руку и — что-то лопнуло в его голове.  
Как раз под резкий наглый свист дудки.

Обморок длился наверно секунды, не больше.  
Когда Генри очнулся, над ним склонилось встревоженное лицо Эндрю.  
— Не-не-не, — забормотал Генри непослушными губами, — не г-говори никому. Уб-бью.  
Но какое, не говори никому!  
Выстроенная цепь из полицейских была уже прорвана. Генри оказался ее слабым звеном. Кругом стояли люди — много! Они смеялись, показывали пальцем, фотографировали на телефоны, снимали видео.  
Генри попытался встать, но стало еще хуже — на него давили лица, голоса, звуки. Он съежился на четвереньках — точно так же, как это было в больнице. Его тошнило, и он мучительно содрогался, пытаясь высвободить пустой желудок.  
Он не видел, как подоспевшие парни из спецназа прикрывали его пластиковыми щитами. И не сопротивлялся, когда парамедики из «скорой» расстелили носилки.  
Ему было очень плохо — словно его смял грузовик, а он все еще жив.  
В машине скорой его облепили датчиками, что-то кололи, о чем-то спрашивали. Генри пытался судорожно восстановить дыхание, перед глазами все еще плавали пятна.

Майкл нашел его в больничной палате — кислого, недовольного.  
С больничным полотенчиком на лице.  
— Ну, что, — сказал грубовато Генри, не давая Майклу ни слова вымолвить о том, как ему жаль, — я теперь звезда ютуба?  
— Что? — не сразу понял паренек.  
— Снимали меня всякие, как меня санитары на носилках волокли. Неужели до сих пор не выложили?  
Сказать первым, что облажался, — лучший способ избежать чужих упреков и сожалений. Может, Майки и не стал бы упрекать. Но сожалеть — да. А Генри этого не нужно.  
Он и так представлял, что теперь его ждет.  
Профнепригоден.  
Он прямо-таки видел этот жирный штамп на своем личном деле.  
Отправлен в отставку в связи с заболеванием.  
Пенсия, все дела.  
— Да, — сказал Майкл с наигранной бодростью после паузы. Видимо, влез в телефон, проверил что как. — Ты теперь звезда, Генри. Еще часа не прошло, а тут уже штук двадцать видео. У самого длинного уже более тридцати тысяч просмотров, и они постоянно растут. Весь штат смотрит.  
— А может, и все Штаты. — Генри стащил полотенце с лица, зажмурился на пару мгновений, потом взглянул на своего мальчика. Мрачного, насупленного, склонившего лобастую голову над экраном. — Да не переживай так, Майк. Я же теперь знаменитость. Вот выйду на пенсию, буду вести на ютубе этот... как его...  
— Влог, — он поднял взгляд.  
— Точно. Назову «Хроники падающего копа».  
— Отличная мысль, — Майки немного улыбнулся. И Генри, покряхтывая, сел на кровати.  
— Давай дуй ко мне, садись рядом, — он перекинул полотенце через плечо, похлопал по простыне, — покажи, что там? Я киногеничен?  
— Как Марлон Брандо, — Майк примостился рядом, бок о бок, чтобы удобнее было вместе смотреть. Они уставились на бликующий экранчик. Генри откашлялся и попытался изобразить сорванный голос крестного отца:  
— Они тащат меня на носилках, но они делают это без уважения.  
Майкл ухмыльнулся шире и искреннее:  
— Ты и вправду звезда, Генри.  
«Дурак ты, — с острой жалостью хотел оборвать его Генри. Наорать на пацана и выставить из палаты. — Мало тебе маленькой сестры, за которую ты жизнь отдашь. Так ты еще взвалил на себя заботу о старом никчемном копе. Я тебе никто, Майки».  
Но вместо этого он все так же неуклюже шутил, лайкал видео и крепко держался за свое спасительное полотенчико.


End file.
